Nanairo Symphony
by caramelhae
Summary: Neil menajamkan telinganya, menangkap potongan-potongan melodi di luar alunan lagu dari headphone yang membungkus kepalanya, dan menyadari bila ada suara yang lebih atraktif daripada kicau burung di pagi hari.
**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume.**

As you can guess from the title, this story is heavily inspired by my fav song, **Nanairo Symphony** by **Coalamode.**

.

.

.

* * *

Neil membuka jendela, memberi akses bagi aroma embun untuk masuk menyapa tiap partikel udara di dalam kamarnya. Ketika ia melongokkan kepala keluar, tak ada angin sejuk yang menyapu lembut helai-helai keemasannya, tetapi bukan masalah, selama masih ada para burung yang memperdengarkan kicauannya secara cuma-cuma. Pemuda itu menutup mata, membiarkan sepasang netra violetnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata selama beberapa jenak. Telinganya ia tajamkan, seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu suara pun.

(Suara cicit burung berpadu dengan samar-samar kokok ayam dari kejauhan; Neil tak bisa menemukan melodi apa lagi yang paling tepat untuk membuka hari.)

.

.

.

Pemuda berjaket merah marun itu tak henti menendang-nendang kerikil di jalan sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek. "Tsk, asal kautahu saja, aku ini bukan orang bebas yang bisa kaugedor pintu rumahnya pada pukul delapan malam seperti ini. Memangnya aku ini pesuruhmu?"

Gadis berambut pirang sepunggung yang berjalan seiringan dengan si pengeluh itu tak mau mengalah begitu saja, "Ayolaaaah, memangnya aku bisa minta tolong pada siapa lagi? Lupa ya, kalau kaulah makhluk yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam persoalan dunia hewan dan segala tetek-bengeknya? Memangnya kaumau sapiku keburu mati karena telat diberi pengobatan?"

Neil mendesah panjang, lalu melirik Rio tajam. "Baiklah, karena ini berkaitan dengan hewan, kau kumaafkan."

Rio mendengus. "Hmp, kau lebih mementingkan hewan dibanding manusia."

"Bukan urusanmu."

.

"Nah, sobat kecil, tenang saja." Neil mengusap-usap kepala sapi dengan penuh kasih sayang; mamalia berkaki empat itu melenguh keenakan. "Kau cuma sedikit masuk angin. Tidurlah yang cukup, nanti tubuhmu akan fit lagi."

Rio memandangi adegan mengelus penuh cinta itu tanpa berkedip, seolah tengah mengagumi patung antik di museum. Neil terlalu larut dalam dunianya, menikmati tiap helai bulu warna hitam-putih yang terasa lembut di belaian jari-jemarinya, hingga tak menyadari bila ia tengah diperhatikan dengan super intens.

"Mmh, jadi ini ya, sisi yang jarang kauperlihatkan pada orang lain?"

Neil terlonjak kaget, matanya membelalak lebar. Lalu ia memijit keningnya yang mendadak berlipat-lipat. "Cih, lupakan, kau tak melihat apa-apa!" tukasnya kesal.

Rio menahan kikik. "Kau ini benar-benar alien, ya?"

"Huh, kau menghinaku?"

"Bukan menghina, tetapi mengatakan kebenaran." Rio tersenyum simpul. "Faktanya, kau itu tak ubahnya alien. Bermulut tajam, kasar, tak suka bersosialisasi. Tetapi ketika berhadapan dengan hewan, kau seperti bertukar jiwa dengan orang lain saja. Hanya di depan binatang. Giliran di depan manusia, kau membangun tembok tinggi. Kesannya seperti kau ini tinggal di dunia yang berbeda saja."

Neil memutar bola mata sinis, berusaha terlihat semarah mungkin, tetapi tetap saja rona merah tak enyah dari pipinya. "Nah, bila sudah tahu begitu, mengapa masih merecokiku? Sana, tinggalkan alien ini sendirian dan bergaullah ke mana-mana dengan kemampuan bersosialisasimu yang seolah tak mengenal batas itu."

Rio mendongak, sepasang mata birunya mengawang ke langit-langit _barn_. "Asal tahu saja, Neil, aku tak senormal itu kok. Kaupikir, bagaimana bisa perempuan muda sepertiku terpelanting ke desa terpencil seperti ini, berurusan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat, alih-alih berbaur dengan kesibukan kota? Karena, di tempat asalku, aku gagal!"

Gadis bertopi cap sapi itu menggeleng-geleng, seolah prihatin dengan nasibnya sendiri.

"Aku ini anak payah tak berhasil dalam segala hal, sampai-sampai orangtuaku putus asa—dan yah, sebut saja ini sebagai keputusan gila, mereka pun akhirnya mengirimku ke sini. Di saat saudara-saudaraku yang lain punya profesi keren yang menjanjikan, di sinilah aku, menjadi peternak berkubang lumpur. Aku tak mengeluh sih, tapi, tetap saja, bila suatu waktu aku bertemu dengan keluargaku, aku tak ubahnya sesosok alien—yang aneh dan berbeda sendiri."

Neil sempat khawatir bila sesi cerita mendadak, yang menyingkap luka lama tersebut bakal membuat Rio murung. Hei, menghibur dan menyemangati orang lain bukanlah keahlian Neil! Namun untunglah, kegusaran Neil terbasuh ketika dilihatnya sang peternak muda terkekeh, melepaskan tawa ringan, seakan-akan ceritanya tadi adalah kisah lama yang sudah lama berlalu.

(Tawanya yang menggema di dalam _barn_ berukuran sedang, memasuki telinga Neil tanpa izin. Mengingatkan Neil irama bertalu-talu yang sering _headphone_ -nya kumandangkan.)

"Jadi, Neil," puas tertawa, kini Rio menggenggam kedua bahu sang pedagang hewan ternak erat-erat, "sebagai sesama alien, tidakkah kau berpikir bila seharusnya kita lebih akrab terhadap satu sama lain?"

Neil seketika tertegun (padahal ia mati-matian ingin mendengus kasar). Bukan, bukan karena cercah sinar rembulan yang mengintip dari jendela kecil dan jatuh membentuk kilau di helai-helai kuning milik Rio; bukan pula perihal sepasang manik biru berkilap milik sang gadis seolah menembus dua keping violetnya.

(Tetapi suaranya saat melontarkan pertanyaan berbau deklarasi tersebut, yang renyah dan kekanakan, mengingatkan Neil pada irama blue yang menenangkan sekaligus hip-hop yang penuh lonjak, di saat bersamaan.)

.

.

.

Hari ini, langit menyapa pagi dengan guyuran air yang begitu deras seolah hendak menumpahkan kesenduan pada seantero Echo Village. Tak ada cicit burung dan kokok ayam, yang terdengar hanyalah raungan air menghantam permukaan bumi ditingkahi suara petir menggelegar sekali dua kali.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, barulah cengekeraman hujan mereda, perlahan berangsur jadi selubung gerimis.

Di saat Neil beranjak dari kursi malasnya, telinganya disergap oleh suara pintu menjeblak terbuka diikuti bunyi napas terengah-tengah. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu menoleh pada pintu rumahnya, dan mendapati sesosok gadis ( _lagi-lagi si peternak bertopi cap sapi itu_ ), berdiri di ambang pintunya dengan sebuah wadah makanan di dekapan.

"Makan siang datang! Oh ya," Rio meletakkan telunjuk di depan mulut, "diam-diam saja ya, soalnya aku cuma masak seporsi sih. Ini baru coba-coba, soalnya. Nanti kalau rasanya memuaskan, barulah kumasak banyak-banyak untuk yang lain."

"Oh … jadi aku semacam tester, ya? Kelinci percobaan?" tanya Neil tanpa maksud marah, sebab bau shrimp chill yang menguar dari wadah itu terlalu ampuh dalam meredakan segala jenis emosinya.

"Ups, ketahuan, haha!"

Tawa jahil itu, yang terlepas bebas menyapa semua furnitur di rumah kecilnya, mengingatkan Neil pada cicit burung yang tadi pagi tak berkesempatan menyapanya.

.

.

.

Rio punya suara yang biasa-biasa saja, tipikal mezzo-sopran khas pita suara perempuan muda pada umumnya. Tetapi, anehnya, ada saat-saat di mana Neil menemukan suara Rio, entah saat bicara atau menyapa atau tertawa, sebagai alunan yang lebih estetis dari pada suara petikan gitar yang sering ia mainkan sendirian di dalam rumah; lebih menggetarkan gendang telinganya ketimbang dentum berisik band yang ia saksikan lewat layar kaca; dan juga—lebih atraktif dari rentetan not-not yang _headphone_ -nya dorong masuk ke saluran pendengaran.

(Neil yakin bila ada yang salah dalam lobus otaknya, dan ia terlalu _clueless_ untuk berpikir dalam-dalam.)

Selama ini Neil cenderung menutup telinga dari suara-suara lain di sekitarnya. Ia tak mau membiarkan dirinya terbius oleh kalimat semanis gula atau tergerus oleh kata-kata sepahit empedu yang dilontarkan orang lain. Ia hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, dalam simfoninya sendiri, dan perkataan orang lain hanya akan merusak kesinambungan nadanya; yang terangkai dari cicit burung, lenguh sapi, embik kambing, dan musik dari bungkusan _headphone_.

Hingga suara Rio memaksa masuk, menjadi not integral dari melodi kesehariannya, serta menarik paksa not-not lain untuk menyemarakkan lembar musiknya. Berisik, fals, sumbang, seenaknya—tetapi sukses menyebarkan warna pada partitur hitam-putihnya.

.

.

.

Neil paham bila manusia tak bisa dilihat hanya dari satu sisi. Terutama perempuan, makhluk yang penuh rahasia, yang kedalaman relung hatinya tak tertebak. Maka, ia tak terlalu terkejut ketika Rio, yang biasanya identik dengan kerlap mentari musim panas, datang ke stan penjualan binatangnya dengan bahu merosot dan wajah murung. Mata birunya sendu, seperti langit yang mendung.

Peternak muda itu mendudukkan diri di dekat pagar yang mengurung hewan-hewan jualan Neil. "Minggu depan aku akan ke kota … makan malam bersama keluarga besarku," ucapnya sambil menggigiti kuku. "Aku khawatir bila nanti bakal terasing."

"A-ah, pantas saja, kau datang bercerita padaku," Neil bersedekap, "kita sama-sama alien, eh?"

Rio tertawa kecil.

Neil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Nah, masalahnya, kemampuan Neil dalam menghibur orang lain bagaikan langit dan bumi bila dibandingkan dengan _skill_ -nya merawat hewan. Akhirnya yang terucap adalah, "Well … tunjukkanlah bila alien juga bisa hebat. Tunjukkan pada keluarga dan saudara-saudaramu bila kau adalah alien yang spesial," lalu pemuda itu meringis karena pemilihan katanya sendiri.

Seolah mendapat wahyu, Rio terlonjak berdiri dan menudingkan telunjuknya pada Neil yang berada di balik stan. "Nah, benar juga! Aku terlalu larut dalam kekhawatiran sampai-sampai lupa bila aku punya peternakan yang meski belum terlalu hebat, tetap saja patut dibanggakan," dan ia tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih, alien kasar maniak hewan. Kau melegakanku."

Setelah Rio melesat pergi begitu saja, Neil termenung selama beberapa jenak di balik konter penjualan. _Aku, yang berlidah tajam ini, bisa melegakan hati seseorang?_

Tidak merasa senang dan bangga? Tentu Neil tak bisa.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari cerah di pertengahan musim panas, hari di mana Rio kembali ke Echo Village setelah pergi ke luar kota untuk menemui keluarganya selama satu hari satu malam. Dari sekian banyak penduduk lain di desa, tampaknya Neil lah yang dipilihnya sebagai tempat bercerita. (Bukan hal yang patut dibesar-besarkan, tetapi Neil, yang identik dengan stigma si-penyendiri-yang-lebih-baik-tak-usah-disapa, sulit untuk tidak menganggapnya istimewa.)

"Well, sikap mereka menerima, tetapi tetap saja aku disindir-sindir. Huh, lain waktu, akan kuajak mereka melihat sendiri kalau aku, si anak gagal ini, bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa! Akan kubuat peternakanku jadi kerajaan hewan dan tumbuhan yang jaya-raya, dan kutunjukkan pada mereka. Bila saat itu tiba, mereka semua akan bertekuk lutut pada kehebatanku, hahahaha!" Rio berkacak pinggang sambil tergelak hebat, larut dalam fantasinya.

Sementara Rio terbang dalam angan di dalam benaknya, Neil yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya tak henti menggigit bibir gelisah. Tangannya meremas-remas celana capri bermotif seragam tentaranya; meski sekusut apa pun jadinya kain tersebut, tetap saja keadaan otaknya sekarang lebih kusut. Ah, bukan kusut—tetapi gugup, lebih tepatnya.

"Kautahu, Neil," suara feminin itu menarik Neil dari carut-marut alam pikirannya, "terkadang manusia tak perlu banyak-banyak menoleh ke belakang. Lakukan apa yang ingin kita lakukan hari ini, dan jangan biarkan hal-hal yang kita lakukan kemarin membuat kita terkungkung. Bila ada yang menertawakan tindakan kita hari ini, karena menganggap tindakan tersebut tak cocok dengan apa yang kita lakukan kemarin, maka hajar saja! … Eh, tunggu, aku bicara apa sih?"

Kalimat sok bijak yang diucapkan Rio tersebut serta-merta membangkitkan percik kepercayaan diri dalam diri Neil. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu berdeham, lalu melirik ke sembarang arah seraya berkata, "Kautahu, sebelum-sebelum ini aku sering berkata kasar padamu, kan? Jadi, mungkin terdengar aneh bila aku mengatakan ini … jadi, tolong jangan tertawa, oke?" kemudian sepasang violet itu terarah lurus pada biru safir Rio, menuntut persetujuan lewat tatapan canggung.

Rio menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Oke, aku tak akan tertawa," ucapnya meyakinkan.

Napas ditarik dalam-dalam, sementara semu merah di pipi makin menjadi-jadi. "Ma-maukah menonton kembang api bersamaku?"

Rio mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, lalu menyemburkan tawa dengan kurang ajar.

"Pembohong!" sergah Neil, murka.

"Duh, maaf, maaf, aku bukan meledekmu kok," tangan mengusap setitik air di sudut mata, "aku … aku tertawa karena sangat senang. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya darimu."

.

(Mana mungkin Neil bisa marah, sebab suara tawa Rio mengingatkannya pada lagu country yang sering didengarnya ketika ia butuh untuk menenangkan diri pasca emosinya meledak-ledak karena satu dan lain hal.)

.

.

.

Festival Kembang Api, malam di mana langit hitam bertemankan letup-letup percikan api berwarna-warni.

Neil memejamkan mata, telinganya menyesap tiap dentum kembang api yang menghantam langit malam, yang selama ini sering dihalaunya dengan _headphone_ dan bantal, juga meresapi pekik kagum gadis di sebelahnya ("Wah! Indah sekali, bukan, Neil?").

Meresapi irama degup jantung yang membara tatkala jemarinya yang besar dan kasar menemukan kehangatan dari genggaman jari-jari mungil yang melingkupinya.

.

.

.

Neil menyukai melodi musik. Neil menyukai suara cicit burung, lenguh sapi, kokok ayam, dan embik kambing. Neil menyukai bunyi ledakan kembang api yang berdentum-dentum.

Dan Neil menyukai, ah mungkin lebih dari menyukai, lengking sopran Rio yang selalu menyergap gendang telinganya, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan menoleh pada sosok berhelai sekuning kelopak bunga matahari yang menyapa sambil menghampirinya dari kejauhan.

(Karena dunia ini penuh dengan simfoni, dan kau hanya perlu menajamkan telinga agar bisa menangkap potongan-potongan melodinya.)

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

(a/n) alhamdulillah akhirnya kesampean buat bikin neil/rio yang (semoga) nggak aneh-aneh amat. oke guys sesungguhnya saya nggak tahu genre musik kesukaan neil itu apa, apakah jazz atau pop country atau malah dangdut—yang pasti, saya tahu kalo dandanan neil itu mirip personil band rock #YHA


End file.
